Fall For You
by tht-unrealisticfantasy
Summary: This is my first Edward and Bella story. A one shot song fic. Rated T because I'm paranoid. :D


The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

**Fall For You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. The song lyrics belong to Secondhand Seranade's song, Fall For You. Some quotes are from the Twilight Saga.

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
**

"Edward, I'm sorry, I truly am, but I don't think I can stand being with you anymore. I'm sorry, really," Bella managed to spit out, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes, "It hurts me every time, its driving me crazy, I can't take it anymore, I'm tired of all these, they're wearing me out bit by bit, " she said sadly.

**But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

I swore I could feel my heart stop beating. Not a word came out of my mouth; I was standing there staring at her with a confused look appearing on my face. I should have known this was coming, what could I expect. I should just give up, leave her, it'll be what she wants. At least one of us would be happy; she deserves someone a thousand times better than me.

_Don't be stupid Edward, you love her so much and know she loves you too. Leaving her would just bring misery to both of you. Imagine living without Bella. Imagine her suffering without you. Are you sure you want another repeat of _that_ scene? You know Bella better than she does herself, that she needs you. Do whatever it takes to make her change her mind. She can't afford to go through the heartbreak again. It'll kill her._

I shuddered internally at the thought of _that _scene. The state Bella was in when she Jacob left her. When he left Bella, a part of her was gone. She had no more faith in love, crying till she had no more tears left. It took her a long time to recover. I cringed. I couldn't let that happen to her again. I would rather die than let her experience it again. I'll do anything to make her change her mind. I'll go down on my knees and beg if that was the case.

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find**

I mustered up my courage and walked towards Bella, her face was now drenched. I felt like I wanted to die seeing Bella suffering this much. Gently, I cupped her tiny face and wiped all the tears I could away from her face, staring into those chocolate brown eyes of hers. How could I bring myself to hurt this angel? To cause her so much sorrow? I hated myself so much. Even if Bella did change her mind, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for the pain I caused her.

"Bella, love, please don't do this to us. I love you. So much it hurts. I love you more than life itself," I said.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She opened her mouth and was going to say something. I brought a finger up to her lips and silenced her before continuing.

**This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start  
**

"Work and school were tiring me out, I didn't mean to vent my anger on you, love. I know that isn't a good enough reason. Do you know how much I hated myself after every fight I had with you? Blaming myself for hurting an angel like you. The remorse I felt."

**  
Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

**  
**"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. If you were gone, if the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything would go black. Nothing would have changed, but my eyes would be blinded by the light. I wouldn't be able to see the stars anymore. And there would be no more reason for anything."

**  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
**

"I don't know how but I love you more and more each day. Like my heart is growing bigger and bigger just for you. Everyday I ask myself what I could have done to deserve someone like you, someone who loves me so unconditionally. You're my one and only Bella, my first and my last. No one can ever replace your position, not even a hundredth. I could cross the seas and walk the mountains and never find someone like you. A girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find Bella."

**  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep**

"You have a tendency to talk in your sleep love. Remember the night when you were sick and I sung you to sleep? I heard you mumbling my name in your sleep saying you love me for the first time. You have no idea how overwhelmed I was. Warmth flooded into me knowing that you were dreaming of me." ****

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

I took Bella's face in my hands and looked her deep in her eyes, giving her the longest kiss filled with so much love. I stopped, sensing that there was something wrong. She wasn't responding and was sobbing uncontrollably now.

**  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
**

"What's wrong, love? Why are you crying? If you truly hate me so much and want me to go, I will. If that makes you happy, " I said patting her back, trying to calm her down.

The sadness in my tone could still be heard although I tried my best to hide it.

"No! Edward, please don't leave, I take back all I've said. I had no idea you felt this way. I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you Edward and I never want you to leave. Never ever doubt my love for you," Bella said.

Her voice was filled with love that overwhelmed me, warming my insides. I pulled her into a tight hug immediately.

"Bella, love, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry. I caused you so much sadness," I wiped the all the tears I could, "I love you and I promise I'll never leave you. You're my life now and I'll stay with you forever."

I pulled her away for moment and looked deep into her eyes. I saw the permission I needed and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. I could already see our future, Bella and I, with our beautiful children with her chocolate brown eyes and my bronze curls- her gorgeous blush and my pale skin. My heart swelled at the thought of being with her. _Forever._

**Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

The End

A/N: This is my first fanfic published on so it might not be very good. I just wanted to share it with all of you. (: I got an inspiration after I heard Secondhand Seranade's, Fall For You, one night when I wasn't able to get to sleep and poof I was off writing this till the wee hours of the night. I hope you all enjoyed this one shot as much as I did and thank you all for taking the time to read this fanfic. :D Please do leave a review, thank you ever so much! :D


End file.
